


Awesome isn't Genetic

by rarepairenabler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Not canonical character, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' brother 'worries' Derek might break his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome isn't Genetic

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Awesome isn't Genetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458320) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Meant as a gift for sterekboberek who asked for sterek, as well as stilinski twins :)

“Please tell me you don’t have a crush on Derek Hale,” Sam sighed suddenly and it was enough to make Stiles spit out his cheerios and choke a little. You don’t just say things like that at the breakfast table. Not unless you want a giant splatter of milk on your shirt. Sam didn’t seem to be bothered by it; he was too busy staring at Stiles with his eerily umber coloured eyes as he awaited Stiles’ response.

 

“What the hell, dude?” Stiles cried indignantly as he stuffed his face with another mouthful of cereal. Milk spilled down the side of his mouth and dripped down his chin. He was a little bit of a messy eater.

“Do you or do you not have a hopeless crush on the captain of the lacrosse team?” Sam asked, making a show of saying each word slowly as if Stiles was an idiot.

“Hey, what do you mean by ‘hopeless’?” Stiles glared as Sam shot him a look of sympathy. Like most things, it made him want to punch Sam. Hard.

 

“This wouldn’t be the first time you’ve had a crush on one of my friends-“

“You’re friends with the whole school, you asshole,” Stiles sneered as he flicked a stray cheerio at Sam. Sam dodged it easily. Bastard.

“I’m just saying. Attractive, intelligent, unobtainable. You clearly have a type.”

“I don’t-“ Stiles blushed and buried his face in his hands. “Am I really that obvious?”

“A week ago you tried to seduce the guy with your comic collection at my party. To your credit, I’ve never seen a guy with that much facial hair get so excited over comic book characters.”

“His drunken analysis of batman’s character was pretty spot-on,” Stiles grinned and Sam looked like he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Also you spend nearly every lacrosse practice drooling over him,” Stiles’ twin pointed out matter-of-factly as he pulled his fingers through his hair. Their hair length was another thing the twins didn’t have in common. Stiles had chosen a buzz cut since third grade and the one time he’d tried to grow it out Sam had teased him endlessly for it. Few people ever had problems distinguishing the two. Besides that, there was the light dusting of facial hair that Sam was overly proud about. Stiles couldn’t grow facial hair without looking like an utter douchebag, not that Sam didn’t look like one. Sam also had a strong aversion towards plaid and unlike Stiles, he didn’t have many moles, only the one above the corner of his lip.

 

“I do not,” Stiles gasped. Okay, maybe he did. A little. But staring at Derek’s ass was mostly therapeutic and often he needed something to get him through coach’s ridiculous practices. During the first week Coach Finstock had insisted on calling them the Bilinski twins, and by the second week he’d given up completely on telling them apart.

“Yes, you do. And I know what you’re like when you have a crush. You get all fidgety. You were gnawing on your glove for the entire game. And when Derek bent over to score the winning goal you jabbed yourself in the face with your lacrosse stick.”

“I was excited, okay! The team had just won! It’s called team spirit, bench warmers have that too, you know,” Stiles insisted but he knew there wasn’t much point to it. Sam knew him better than anyone else, unfortunately.

“Uh huh. Bullshit. Look, I feel like it’s my responsibility as your older sibling-“

“You’re older by one fucking minute, jackass.”

“To try and save you from yourself. Maybe it’s my fault. You feel the need to set higher expectations because of me, because you feel the need to be better.”

Stiles snorted. “I’m not jealous of you, idiot. If I was going to choose someone to live vicariously through, I’d choose someone who uses less hair gel. Anyway, what makes you so sure he’s ‘unobtainable’?”

 

 “He’s not gay,” Sam stated again in his stupid matter-of-fact tone. Stiles waited for him to offer an explanation, but instead his expression hardened.

“Ookay. Care to enlighten me? Cause I’m pretty sure he was giving off a few vibes when he drunkenly told me my eyes were like sunshine. Which is sorta weird as far as compliments go, but I’ll take it. And last time I checked the whole butt-grabbing celebration was more of a football tradition. And usually doesn’t take place in the showers. So I’m going to go with my gut here.”

 

“I swear, he’s not-,” Sam argued and Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Sam hissed, crossing his arms in front of him in agitation.

“You like him. You have a crush on Derek Hale.”

“Don’t be stupid. He’s not my type.”

“He’s totally your type. Hot is your type. Oh my god. You tried to hit on him, didn’t you?”

“What? No.”

“Oh my god and he turned you down and that’s never happened before and either this is your way of ‘protecting me’ or being a jealous asshole oh my god.”

“Would you please stop saying that,” Sam groaned but Stiles ignored him.

“Well I wouldn’t worry about me, big brother. I don’t think Derek’s going to be breaking my heart anytime soon,” Stiles shrugged as he reached for an apple. Sam arched in eyebrow in confusion.

“Derek and I are already dating,” Stiles announced as he took a bite. Sam gaped at him.

“Seriously? You? Derek? I mean I didn’t think he’d go for guys that look like dweebs,” Sam laughed incredulously and this time Stiles did hit him.

“WE’RE INDENTICAL TWINS DUMBASS” 


End file.
